thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Baron Lightworker's Party
Baron Lightworker's Party is an episode of Desdemona Hughes, Diva Detective. Audio "Baron Lightworker's Party" at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Baron Lightworker - Craig Cackowski *Rick Stanton - Paul F. Tompkins *Hanna Emma Otto - Annie Savage *Finnerty - Mark Gagliardi Guest Stars *Desdemona Hughes - Jamie Denbo *Betty Hughes - Arden Myrin *Marco - Chris Tallman Plot Betty Hughes introduces herself and explains how she used to work for Jack Warner (in more ways than one). When Warner's wife caught them, she was thrown out on the street just before the Great Depression. She instead went to work for her sister, Desdemona Hughes. The story begins with Desdemona impersonating a young child, and fooling Betty. Desdemona says they are going to a soiree being thrown that evening by Baron Lightworker, a movie producer, who Betty calls a phony baloney. Desdemona says she's going with her friend Rick Stanton, and Betty will be coming too. Desdemona suggests Betty can fetch a man while there. They arrive at the party, and Lightworker greets them. Betty sneezes as he arrives. They talk about a movie of Lightworker's which Desdemona worked on. Desdemona then asks Betty to hold her purse, and Betty explains this usually means her sister found a mystery to solve. Desdemona heads to the bar and Al Ziskind, who Betty had been flirting with earlier, has been strangled to death. Ziskind was Lightworker's wardrobe master. The party guests, except Desdemona, gather together to figure out who killed Ziskind. Lightworker calls his butler, Finnerty, out from the kitchen and accuses him of the murder. Finnerty denies committing the murder, despite everyone agreeing that butlers are murderers. They note that Finnerty's hands are shaking. Desdemona appears, pretending to be a country doctor and diagnoses that Finnerty has hand arthritis and therefore cannot be the murderer. Desdemona heads to the pantry to "think". Betty sneezes again and Desdemona, disguised as Irishman Archie Cutter, arrives, claiming to be a late partygoer. She introduces herself to Hannah and Marco, and deduces that Hannah was sleeping with both Marco and Al. Marco is angered, but Hannah says she didn't love Al, so forgives her and she commits to him. Desdemona clears both Marco and Hannah of the murder, as Hannah had no motive and Marco only had a motive after he found out about the affair, which wasn't until after Al was dead. Desdemona then gives Rick a croissant she brought from the pantry. She returns to the kitchen for some butter. Baron laments that Al was a dear friend, but then Desdemona re-arrives as Al's ghost. Rick reveals himself as "Desdemona Hughes", and Baron falls for it. Al's "ghost" accuses Baron of killing him, and after some cajoling, Baron confesses. Desdemona explains that Al knew that Baron loves angora and Al knew he loved wearing it under his regular clothes. She sussed it out because Betty is allergic to angora. Notes *''Desdemona Hughes, Diva Detective'' is a segment which was more regularly performed at M Bar, but it was not done at Largo until this episode. *Unofficial Transcript by TAHTranscripts Continuity *This is the 155th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock - Horse Play. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Corpse. *This is the first podcasted episode of Desdemona Hughes, Diva Detective. *The next episode in Desdemona Hughes, Diva Detective canon is Lights! Camera! Murder! (TAH #187). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on January 10, 2014 and released on March 3, 2014. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:January 2014 segments Category:Largo episodes Category:Desdemona Hughes episodes Category:Transcripts